psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
The Devil Inside Series
THE DEVIL INSIDE SERIES, formerly known as The 2017 Series is a series created by Jesse Ridgway, that follows the tale of Isaac & The Devil. Isaac is a depressed teen drug addict and alcoholic, with a supposed horrible life and family background, who has been transported to our world through a mirror, has to face many obstacles along the way, and find true meaning in his life. The Devil is an all-powerful demonic being who seeks revenge against Jesse Ridgway and plans to destroy everything he has created and loves. Plot Season 1 After switching in-and-out of character so often by snapping his fingers, Jesse Ridgway finds that he can longer control his story-telling power. He first tries to test and fix his snapper. He snaps into many of his characters from the past, including from videos before The Psycho Series. He is then told that he must stop snapping to avoid severe consequences. However, feeling that his YouTube channel will cease to exist without snapping, Jesse snaps one last time, but unexpectedly has himself trapped in a mirror down in the basement. As a result, a darker, grittier, & more depressed version of him, named Isaac, emerges. Isaac, being his own person, has waited to escape from all the drama in his own world, and uses his resemblance to Jesse to hide the truth from everyone. But at that moment he had lost his memories and instead only has Jesse’s memory banks. At first, no one knows or seems to have a problem with him. The Psycho Series BTS, the props and the documentary have all been released as promised. But as the weeks' progress, he begins to show his true colors with insane, over-the-top pranks, drug use & alcoholism, a change of appearance, and a bad attitude and has regain his memories. While Jesse is trapped in the mirror waiting for a way to escape, Isaac starts neglecting and destroying himself and everyone Jesse loves, including the Juggies. When everything turns from bad to worse, it becomes highly mandatory that their hero comes back before it's too late. Now it's all up to the Ridgways (Jeffrey Ridgway Sr., Theresa Ridgway, & Jeffrey Ridgway Jr.) and Parker Zippel, along with the help of Larry Abraham and an old friend, The Wizard, to stop Isaac, make him snap back into his realm, & bring Jesse back home. They eventually succeded when they cornered him in a parking lot in the middle of nowhere. However, Jesse didn’t return which made his family and Parker very concern. Later that night, Jeffrey and Parker suspected that Isaac had sent the mirror, containing Jesse, to Boogie2988. So, they travel all the way to his house to investigate. Season 2 After Jesse Ridgway (supposedly) comes out of the mirror (with the help of Parker Zippel & Jeffrey Ridgway Jr.) and fixes Boogie2988's snapping problem, they head back home to Elmer, New Jersey and reunite with everyone. Jesse gets rid of Isaac's appearance and tries to pick up where he left off and what he missed. Parker is forced to quit the cameraman job to start his own channel. Jeffrey Jr. quits his accountant job to do YouTube full-time. He ventures to some park sites find six-colored gems in each site. Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. has had enough with the snapping and being filmed. He is disappointed in Jeffrey Jr. for quitting his job and blames Jesse for talking him into it, but Jesse rejects it. Jesse even accuses his brother of ripping off of his content. A few days later, “Jesse” has lost control of himself and his characters while arguing with Jeff Sr. and it indirectly caused him to snap into a powerful individual known as The Creator a.k.a. The Devil, who is Isaac's creator & father who later revealed that the guy that came out of the mirror at Boogie’s house is just a shadow of Jesse and the shell of the devil. He has been manifested out of Jesse's sad feelings because the Psycho Series is over. Still having Jesse's appearance, he is need of a new cameraman to create new content. He hosts MJN Cameraman auditions, where a couple of Juggie interns will audition and be selected based on their quality to compete against each other to be the new, official McJuggerNuggets cameraman. As he does so, a famous YouTuber named Michael McCrudden gets his attention. He tracks him down for the negative talk about his family and life to find out it was a disappointed creator & fan behind all of it. Six of the cameraman contestants are chosen to come to the Ridgway residence to compete. However, The Devil's ways of training, along with Jeffrey Jr. & Larry Abraham, are tough and questionable, and he evens shows that he hates being disobeyed and questioned about himself and the content. He is also shown to be vulnerable to the six gems and in need to get rid of them any way he can. What's more, he is being stalked by a hooded figure with a mirror face known as the Mirror Man, who is the real Jesse in disguise. As revealed in The Disappearance of Mcjuggernuggets and the devil outside. (part 2) Jesse somehow learned a special technique that took him out of the mirror and back to his world only nobody even knows it at the time. The Devil seeks revenge on Jesse by destroying everything he has created and loves and wants Isaac's story to be told. The Devil is shot and presumably killed by Jesse. Epilogue After the events of the devil outside. & the devil outside. (part 2), Jesse becomes depressed over the loss of all his characters, especially his favorite, Psycho Kid. He throws away all the destroyed mirrors. When Jesse comes back in the house, Jeff Sr. tells him he got a package, but Jesse is confused and tell his father he never ordered anything. Jeff Sr. then starts acting like Psycho Dad. Jesse is about to snap Jeff Sr. when The Devil takes control of him. Frightened, he runs away to his room. Jesse then glances at the remains of Psycho Kid: a picture of him crying out like an eagle after finally being free. He then goes to the Abraham household to find Larry Abraham packing away everything from his YouTube channel. He becomes sad after learning that Larry is quitting YouTube. Jesse wants to give up as well and go back into hiding, but Larry and Jeffery Jr. warn him not to snap back into the mirror and become Isaac. When Jesse opens the package he received, he finds the original mirror he was trapped inside. The Devil then speaks to him through the necklace and tells him to snap back into Isaac, but Jesse rejects it and throws The Devil's necklace away after remembering that Psycho Kid didn't give up and still lived for the Juggies after the end of the Psycho Series. Jeff Sr. finds the necklace on the pool table and puts it on, letting the devil inside him take control. Jeff Swift becomes the new cameraman and Jesse, having no characters left and no choice, begins his new series called, My Virtual Escape, which tells Isaac's story. On December 21st, 2017, Jesse announced that The Psycho Series will pick up where it left off in a graphic novel. The Devil used a gem to revive Psycho Dad, and he vowed vengeance against Psycho Kid for his demise. Seven months later, The Devil, wanting revenge for not having Isaac’s story told the way he would’ve wanted and for continuing to tell Psycho Kid’s story, made Jeff Sr. attack Jesse when he wasn’t paying attention. But Jeffrey and Larry tackled him off while Jesse yanks the Devil’s necklace out of Jeff and tosses it into the water, never to be seen since. Characters Main * Isaac (first main antagonist of the series) * The Devil (second main antagonist of the series) * Parker Zippel * Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. * Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. * Terry Ridgway * Jesse Ridgway/Mirror Man (false protagonist) * Larry Abraham Minor * Tom Abraham * Brian Spitz * Longbags * Melissa Stahlberger * Chris Ridgway * The Wizard * Jesse's Girlfriend * Joe Bump * Jeff Swift * Buzz Simkins * Josh Messick * Jake Dufner * Mikey Manfs * Ademir Adamo * Christina O'Connor * Jake Paul (Mentioned) * Georgie Stahlberger * Boogie2988 * Billy the Fridge * YegsTV * Lenny ("LENNY & OKEE" -- Extended Trailer) * Bill Cosby * Danny Downs/Riri/Rere (Rule 19) -possibly- * Tony Trevorelli * Sgt. Jackson * King Wart * The Malazar * Jesse Ridgway (HOLLYWOOD HYPE/DOCUMENTARY SERIES) * Psycho Kid * Psycho Dad * Exercise Man * Sensei * Clone #19/The Clone Ranger * Clone #3/Angry Nerd * Jesse Ridgway (CHRISTMAS SERIES) * Austin Powers * Michael McCrudden * Matt Rubel * Mason Taylor * Nick Regnenus * Andrew Davis * Jesse Castello * Kevin Keegan * Brandon Marshcap * Jesse Ridgway (THE SPIRIT OF URSULA SERIES) (appears in small mini-story) * Ursula (appears in small mini-story) * Larry Abraham (THE SPIRIT OF URSULA SERIES) (appears in small mini-story) * Joe Bump (THE SPIRIT OF URSULA SERIES) (appears in small mini-story) *Parker Zippel (THE SPIRIT OF URSULA SERIES) (appears in small mini-story) * Edgar (appears in small mini-story) * Luke (appears in small mini-story) * Sarah Cunningham (appears in small mini-story) * Abraham (appears in small mini-story) * Tyler * Ella * Luna * Poopy John * Jackie Abraham * Michael Green (phone call) Episodes Season 1 Season 2 Trivia *The series could have a possible season 3 soon based on the latest video "he cannot be stopped..." being added to the playlist and focusing on the necklace and everyone worrying about the devils return. *The audience doesn't see Isaac's true colors or even know he's not the real Jesse Ridgway until the video, THE DARKEST CUT!, and from that point on. *This series was originally titled Snapper Mini-Series and only had a playlist of 7 episodes. *As of July 10th, 2017, Jesse Ridgway has created a playlist of THE DEVIL INSIDE SERIES, beginning at ON TRIAL FOR KILLING MY FATHER! The Devil Inside series has not ended yet as McJuggerNuggets' recent videos about The Devil (Isaac's creator and father) are now being added to The Devil Inside series playlist, and could perhaps feature the return of Isaac. *Psycho Dad has a second appearance in the series in the devil outside., his first appearance being in SNAP OUT OF IT! *The series will return to the continuation of Isaac's story. *HOLLYWOOD HYPE/DOCUMENTARY SERIES and COLLAB SERIES are possibly canon to this series. *In the second season, the series is shown to have somewhat of a connection with THE SPIRIT OF URSULA SERIES!, with Ursula making a deal with The Devil and the appearance of the six gems; The Devil is also whom Ursula learned the monkey curse from as she used it on Jesse & Larry in 11:34 (PART 1). *The series has its own spinoff series that tells Isaac's story called, My Virtual Escape, which is currently premiering on StoryFire & YouTube. *Close to the end of the series, It is revealed that The Devil resurrects Psycho Dad with one of the gems he had gathered when he enter The Psycho Series Universe and other universes. This results in Jesse making and releasing The Psycho Series Graphic Novel. The novel continues where The Psycho Series left off, where Psycho Kid battles the guilt of killing his father and surprisingly... his father himself, again. References *The series has its own spin-off series called My Virtual Escape. Posters Category:Series Category:2017 Series